


Daesung Mafia! AU

by Kpopstarsreact



Series: Daesung Mafia! AU [1]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang - Fandom, VIP - Fandom, vips
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mafia AU, daesung mafia au, daesung mafia! au, mafia! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopstarsreact/pseuds/Kpopstarsreact
Summary: Daesung has to tell Jiyong that he’s leaving the family behind to start a new life with the love of his life, unaware of how the leader he’s known for 16 years will respond to his news





	1. The Day Before The Wedding

“You can’t ignore us Daesung… You’re a part of our family too.” Jiyong paused a moment to grip the cigarette hanging from his mouth between his fingers, slowly blowing out a stream of smoke, the silence seeming to almost last forever.

Daesung waited with his head bent downward. At this point he was becoming nervous enough that he felt he should make up some sort of reply, no matter how shaky his voice sounded. But before he could his hyung continued speaking.

“You always will be no matter how much you try to avoid that. No woman can ever change the mafioso blood running through your veins.” He put the cigarette back in between his lips, letting it dangle downwards as he spoke. “You’ve been a no-good son of a bitch ever since you came to me when you were 12 years old and you swore to me that you would follow me even after death if I took you in. You don’t expect that to change do you?”

Daesung nervously licked his dry lips. He glanced around the small room of the bakery that they had taken over years ago, every patron bared from entering and every worker smart enough to bar themselves in the back so they wouldn’t accidentally overhear something that would end up getting them killed.

His coffee sat before him as untouched as the blueberry muffin sitting beside that. He hadn’t asked for any of this. The baker had set it down before him the moment sat down along with Jiyong’s green tea and scone. It’s what he usually would have ordered months ago… Months before he decided to try and distance himself from his mafia family.

Every ounce of spit in his mouth seemed to have dried up and when he tried to speak it came out hoarse and rough like sandpaper. “Hyung…” Daesung cleared his through to no avail, but pushed through the slight pain in his dry throat anyway. “I know I swore to you that you would be the only person to ever matter to me again, but… I’m not getting her involved in any of this. I can’t. Not after what happened to Youngbae hyung. Not after Hyo-Rin…”

“Died.” Jiyong took one last drag from the cigarette before smashing it down into the crystal ash try set beside the table. He carelessly blew out the smoke everywhere in a single huff, causing Daesung to choke slightly. “You need to say it Daesung. She died. They killed her and Taeyang will never get her back.”

Daesung finally looked up at Jiyong, dread filling his entire soul at the thought of the same thing happening to you. He thought of their rival gang kidnapping you and torturing you for hours straight, no for weeks straight like they did to Hyo-Rin. To get to Youngbae. To get information on his family.

“Hyung I can’t. I can’t let that happen to her… I can’t let Y/n get mixed into this and you know it. I wouldn’t be able to live like Youngbae does now. He’s not the same and she’s gone forever, and that’s something that I can’t let happen to Y/n. That’s something that I can’t live through.”

Daesung jumped when Jiyong’s fist unexpectedly crashed down violently on the table. Daesung’s eyes followed the drinks long enough to know they spilled everywhere before glancing back at his hyung, then finally sticking to the wall to avoid Jiyong’s glare. He knew his hyung had knocked his cup completely off the table when he heard it smash against the floor.

“You can’t leave your family Daesung! It’s who you fucking are. You aren’t a civilian!” Jiyong’s face was crimson, the vein Daesung knew would show up the moment he became irritated making an appearance along his right temple. “You are a god damned member of my inner circle for christ sake! If you’re weak and pitiful enough to let a woman,” he flung his arm out towards the window of the bakery to indicate your shared house three blocks down, “rip you away from me now, then I regret ever giving you my trust in the first place. You never had an ounce of true loyalty to me did you? You’re just a bunch of shit! I should have known the moment you met her that she would change you… You’re nothing now.”

“I… I’m still am loyal to this family.” He braced himself for Jiyong to fly into another rage-filled rant but he only growled at him. So, he took a deep breath to calm his terror even as he felt the power of Jiyong’s rage radiating from every angle of his body. “I will always be a part of this family and I have always done everything and anything you told me to do.” Daesung licked his lips again, vaguely noticing that they had cracked when he flinched back from Jiyong and were now bleeding slightly. “I’ve never been selfish once in my 16 years of service to you and to this family until now. Do you see how I’m starting to grow grey hair? I’m done being a gangster. And all I ask is that you let me live my life now with Y/n. I need this.”

Jiyong’s cat-like eyes followed every movement that Daesung took and he knew they noticed every detail of him in that moment. He knew Jiyong could see the fear Daesung still held for his hyung even after all their years working together.

Daesung had seen what Jiyong could do and what he would do to get whatever he wanted, even to those who were the closest to him.

He remembered the things he’d done himself every time he looked at Jiyong too… Things he could never forget even if he tried. Jiyong had told him to do all those things, to kill all those people and worse. Even though he knew it was his own fault for listening, it took a twisted son of a bitch to think of everything he’d commanded others to do.

He was determined as fuck now more than ever to avoid bringing you into his world and letting you find out what he really did for a living.

“You’re making a mistake Dae. I can protect you and your woman better if you stay inside this family. Once you’re the Dragon’s you know you’re marked for life. Those bastards in Black Jack know you’re one of mine. They don’t care if you’ve defected and you know that.”

Like you protected Hyo-Rin?

“If I can just convince Y/n to move away from here and to start our life over, I swear to you Hyung,” it quickly registered in his head that this was the first time Daesung had ever held Jiyong’s gaze longer than 5 seconds, “I will never let anyone touch Y/n. Not from Black Jack, and not from the Dragon’s either.”

This caused Jiyong to let out a hiss, his eyes narrowing to near slits. “Now you think your own family would go after your precious girlfriend? You’re a Dragon as much as I am boy. We don’t go after our own.”

It took all the courage Daesung possessed to stand up in that moment and look down on his boss for the first time in his entire life.

“I don’t know what you would or wouldn’t do anymore hyung. The way you treated Youngbae hyung after Hyo-Rin died… You treated him like he shouldn’t be effected! Like it wasn’t a big deal that someone he loved died just because she wasn’t a part of this family! I lost respect for you after that.”

Daesung half expected Jiyong to draw his glock and threaten to shoot him right then and there.

He only cocked his head to the side though and leaned back in his seat.

“I have enough love in my heart left to give you these last two warnings before you leave boy.” He pulled out another cigarette from his case with long, thin fingers and stuck it in-between his lips. “The first one is to tell your woman about what you do for a living, and it is what you do, not what you did.

You can’t leave what you are behind. She deserves to know who you are and the risks involved before you marry her.” He shielded the end of his cigarette with one hand and lit it with the other. “Hyo-Rin knew. She knew and she stuck around anyway…” He took a long drag and finished his first warning, “That’s why I didn’t have sympathy. She knew the risk and she chose to stay. It was her own fault that she meddled and got in the way and got killed.”

Daesung bristled from head to toe. How fucking dare he. He had never wanted to pull out his own gun and point it at someone as badly as he did now. He knew that Jiyong was much quicker than him though, he knew he wouldn’t hesitate if threatened.

He closed his eyes for a breif moment before turning around and walking as fast as he could towards the door before he did something he would regret.

“Daesung.” He didn’t pause though, ready to get the hell away from the man he once thought he knew.

“They’re after us again Daesung.” That single sentence made Daesung pause right at the door, the hair raising on his arms. He was so fucking close to escaping. But now he couldn’t move with the familiar fear stuck in the back of his head. Jiyong continued to say, “The leader of the Black Jack’s is going to try and come after us again. They’re going to make their move and I can’t guarantee your or your woman’s safety if you leave me now. If you leave the family we won’t be able to keep you safe.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to move out of this place quicker than I originally thought.” Daesung opened the door, pausing only long enough to add “Goodbye Hyung.” before walking out of the bakery and down the sidewalk towards the wedding chapel.

The meeting had gone on longer than he thought it would. He was going to be late to the wedding rehearsal now.


	2. The Wedding Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daesung finally gets to the wedding chapel after Jiyong’s words trigger a deeply buried memory to pop back into his mind. But things don’t go as smoothly as he hopes once he finally see’s Y/n again

“You can’t leave your family Daesung! It’s who you fucking are.”

Everything Jiyong had said to him, screamed at him, felt as if it had taken physical form and were sitting right on top of his lungs.

Daesung scanned the streets instinctively as he walked briskly to the chapel where he was already three minutes late to his own rehearsal dinner. His hands were shoved in his pockets to attempt to bring warmth back into them during the frigid afternoon. The streets were humming with the same people that have lived there their entire lives, doing the same damn thing they did every day.

Sweeping off decks at restaurants, cleaning, baking, hauling fish, everything menial and typical. That was why Jiyong had chosen this spot for the Dragon’s to live and thrive.

The moment even the littlest thing happened, the townspeople would alert everyone to it, not missing the chance to gossip, to be able to forget their routine lives for even a moment to talk bout something strange and new. It was exiting for them. Even if that meant the fishermen had caught a new kind of fish for the restaurants to sell.

“Did you hear? The Gustav’s and the Bellair’s are going to have a heck of a time fighting over who gets that new fish imported from the United States!” Daesung half-listened to the exited old woman rattling on to her friend as he passed as quickly as he could without raising suspicion. “They’re practically killing themselves to be the first to sell it! It will really help the business pick up I’m sure.”

It took every ounce of strength he had to not roll his eyes. They may have the advantage here to hear about any strange new people, meaning any rival gangs venturing into the town to spy on them but…

It was all just so damn boring. This was just another reason Daesung wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

His eyes danced around, taking everything in that he could despite himself. Every day the same but he wasn’t willing to take the chance when-

A glimpse of platinum blonde hair made Daesung stop, causing the young man behind him to hiss out a curse before he continued around him with a dark glare. Ignoring the man, he pulled his hands out of his pockets slowly and discreetly unsheathing a small blade hidden behind his left hand.

If that was who he thought it was… And how could it not be? Everyone here in town had dark brown or black hair except his own gang members. But usually even they stuck to the darker colors. Never bright hair. Never blonde. That was a trademark of the Black Jack clan. Bright hair was one of their calling cards just like the Queen of spades playing card that they left at the scene of every crime they committed.

They loved drawing attention to themselves just as much as they loved pulling ruthless and brutal crimes. They were never ones to be subtle about the power and strength that they had.

“If you make me later than I already am I swear to God…” He grumbled half under his breath as he picked his pace back up. Instead of going straight and heading to the wedding chapel though, he turned the corner a few feet up where the woman with blonde hair had vanished to.

He was already going over the defensive moves in his head to block attacks from his right side as he turned to face the open alley way. Every muscle in his body tensed, his stance steady and his knife ready for any slight advantage he could get.

“How in the hell?” There was nobody there. The alley only was only about seven feet wide, going about six feet back before the brick wall of the neighboring business cause it to end abruptly. “I must be damn crazy…”

It took a moment before he realized the feeling in the pit of his stomach accompanying the heavy feeling pressing down his lungs wasn’t just from what Jiyong had said. It was from the memories of everything the Black Jack’s had done to everyone the members of the Dragon’s loved.

A flash of a leg shredded completely down to the bones, previously stylish clothes now tattered and torn to show thousands of both deep and shallow cuts along exposed rib bones-

“Fuck.” Daesung sheathed his knife again and closed his eyes. All he could do to keep the visions of Hyo-Rin’s mutilated body blocked out of his mind was to press the palms of his hands hard against his eyes and to think. To think of Y/n. Her happy eyes, alight with light and life.

He opened his eyes again and rolled his shoulder back to attempt to relieve some of the tension. He was going to be in so much trouble with her when he got to the chapel. But still, she was there waiting for him.

Even through everything he’d just been through with Jiyong and his paranoia that the Black Jack’s were back in town and had somehow avoided their lookouts, his lips pulled into a half smile at the thought of her.

He had been in a gang for over half his life and had dealt with one of the greatest mafia bosses of all time but his beautiful bride to be was still the one he was scared of the most.

“I should bust into that fucking musty ass pastry shop and tell him that he’d better shut the fuck up and let you be!”

“Y/n…”

She swung around to face him from the large mirror where her best friend and maid of honor Dalia was attempting to put makeup on her through her rampage. She might as well give up until Daesung left the room, but he admired her dedication as she only muttered “stay still…“ while trying to put the finishing highlight on her cheekbones.

Turns out that she had been late as well. “Dress disaster” She had put it as she kissed his cheek and told him not to worry about it. She’d then asked what made him late and since they’d had a “complete truth” pact ever since he told her he was in the mafia… He’d told her everything.

“He’s such a dick Daesung! You’ve done so much for him, practically have been his slave for 16 goddamn years and this is what he does to you?!” Her dangling diamond earrings swung in small circles as she talked, her light brown eyes wide in fury. Unbelievably her hands were even more animated than her facial features, dark olive toned skin tense behind the strained muscles of her forearms.

“Y/n I want to tell you everything but-”

“But what?” Y/n cocked her head to the side and placed her hands against the silky peach fabric of her summer dress. She always seemed to be colder than the islanders were no matter how warm it got. However, she still refused to give up her beloved sun dresses and shorts despite being so cold that her skin was always covered in goosebumps. Daesung’s smile returned in full force at the exhibition of her unusual characteristics.

She had grown up in one of the warmest places on earth before moving here to escape the controlling government officials who were trying to force her into marrying one of their leaders.

She was full of determination and strength for what she had endured to escape them and to get here but, somehow around the right people she was still able to be sweet and soft. And the exact opposite of every tame mannered, polite, and soft spoken woman in the village.

Daesung had never been so grateful for his own determination to get to know her. He was eternally grateful that she had opened up to him too and was able to share with him her own horrid experiences after he shared his. Him and Dalia seemed to be the only two people she was ever really fond of.

“No seriously! What Daesung? Are you afraid I’m going to find him and snap his neck? Because that’s what I’d like to do!”

He closed his eyes briefly and sighed before his next attempt at calming her down. Her protective instincts were also off the chart on top of everything else. Half the time Daesung felt as if she were the one protecting him, not the other way around. All he wanted right now was for the wedding rehearsal to go smoothly now that they were both here.

“I just don’t want you getting yourself in trouble with someone that could still potentially be our ally if the Black Jack’s come for me.” He quickly put up his hands in defense when he saw Y/n’s disbelieving look, “I still want to cut ties with him, yes! But I don’t exactly want to burn bridges.”

In classic Y/n fashion she rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “Okay jagi, but I’m not going to pretend to like him.”

“Since when have you pretend to like anyone?” Daesung laughed heartily, imagining Y/n trying to be fake to anyone. She’d surely fail and end up accidentally telling someone that she hated their attitude and their fashion sense the moment they said something stupid to her.

She returned his smile despite her efforts to stay serious and picked up the pillow on the nearby chair, chucking it in his direction. At this point her maid of honor had finished her makeup and was sitting impatiently on the other side of the room as they finished speaking.

“Okay, okay love. I need to go before your maid of honor throws me out herself.”

“Aww you wouldn’t do that would you Dalia??” She looked over to her friend, the laughter still dancing in her eyes.

Unimpressed with Daesung or Y/n’s cute behavior she only deadpanned in her thick native island accent, “Only if he doesn’t leave soon. We have things to do still Y/n.”

They both laughed a little at that. Her friend wasn’t much of a charmer, but she was always straight forward just like Y/n was. That’s why they got along so well he’d often thought. They both hated everyone else, but somehow got along with each other perfectly.

“I’m just going to leave then.” He kissed her lips softly, placing his hand gently on her cheek to try and avoid messing up any of the work Dalia had just done. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon my love!” Was her response as he left the room.

Daesung was halfway down the hallway when he spotted something on the ground and paused to look down at it.

“A queen… a queen of spades card?”

Daesung went completely and utterly numb in that moment, the card in his hands. The Black Jacks..

The Black Jack’s were here and they’d left their signature greeting as a taunt.

A loud scream burst out from Y/n’s dressing room, the sound of the mirror shattering close behind it.

“Y/n!” He bolted back the hallway, practically running into the door before he got the chance to rip it open.

It wasn’t a Black Jack that greeted him though. It was Dalia. Dalia had tied up the now unconscious love of his life and was pressing a fucking katana of all things to her throat.

How the hell had she gotten a katana past him?

“What the fuck Dalia?!” The words left his lips even though the answer was obvious and right in front of him.

“I’ve lived here my entire life for this, pretending to be one of these horrifically boring villagers while receiving training from a Black Jack recruiter.” Her accent was completely gone, replaced by the smooth precise tone of a cold blooded gang member, “The moment CL found out about you idiots settling down she began training the villager children behind even our parent’s back.” She laughed sharply. “The things we had to go through to hide everything from our parents, those gossiping old croons.” She angled the katana closer to Y/n’s throat, the sword making a thin line of blood escape from her. “That was the most fun part about it all. It’s not like there was anything else to do in this piss poor town…”

She was a Black Jack… Oh god she might a well have been born for this roll. How had he not realized sooner? He had thought that she’d only been born different, not trained to be this way.

“Oh god, just please! stop! Wait a moment!” Daesung didn’t dare move a muscle. He knew how this went. Any Black Jack was trained to kill first, ask questions later. Especially during a stand off with an enemy gang member. Especially with one of the head members of their biggest rival gangs directly in front of her.

“I’m not complaining though Daesung… This gave me the chance to learn everything about Y/n, gain her trust once she got close to you. To get to you. It doesn’t matter what happens to me once I get her to the operatives hiding in this building. You can kill me then for all I care.”

Daesung had only ever seen Dalia smile once his entire life when he had seen her with Y/n at the mall and it had been nothing like this. In that moment at the mall he could almost see that she could be a sweet and kind person. This smile she wore now showed him now that he had never been so wrong in his entire life. It was sharp and wicked, her thin lips pulled together so tightly they almost disappeared completely. “Once they get her it’s over. We finally have what we need to destroy the Dragons fro the inner circle out.”

Daesung’s response was cool and calculated, the training he’d gotten years ago kicking back into place.

He would reason with her. make her see that this wasn’t going to do anything to the Dragon’s, that this would be only him she was destroying. “I will do anything you want me to if you’d just realize that I cut my ties with Jiyong weeks ago. I just want to move away with Y/n. I’ll never come back, I’ll never seek revenge against you of this, It would be like we disappeared I swear.”

Dalia let out another harsh laugh, the katana digging slightly deeper in Y/n’s throat, blood now dripping down the blade in a thin stream. “Once a Dragon always a Dragon Daesung.” The words she spoke hit him in the chest where Jiyong’s similar words still sat like hot lead. “You can’t escape who your family is that easy. We will destroy the Dragon’s completely and utterly, and we’re going to start with the weakest link, the one who’s been throwing a tantrum and disrupting the bond of the family. That means you child.”


End file.
